This invention relates to a container cap, and particularly to a cap which is vertically detachably fitted in respect to a hollow cylindrical portion of a container.
As conventional containers with caps, two types are known in general; one is a screw type wherein the cap is attached in respect to the hollow cylindrical portion by screw means and the other is an elastic type wherein the retaining projection of the cap is so arranged as to engage with and disengage from that of the container. In these two types, the one with the latter coupling structure can detach the cap with one touch handling. In this sense, the latter is easy to handle when compared with the screw type structure of the former. However, it is rather difficult to set the coupling strength between the cap and the container which creates the following problems.
When the coupling strength between the cap and the container is set to be large, it becomes difficult to detach the cap. Although this is preferable in view of the sealing performance, it badly spoils the smooth handling of the cap for removal. To detach a firmly engaged cap by pulling the cap and the container with both hands is a troublesome job. Besides, a liquid contained in the container may be scattered therearound by the shock of the sudden detachment of the cap. On the other hand, when the coupling strength is made smaller, the cap becomes much easier to be detached. However, at the same time, it is brought to be in a state ready to be detached by mistake.
The present invention was accomplished in view of the above.